


Ask For It

by cairusvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, I will carry this ot3 ship with my bare hands until the day stop breathing, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, but i made it 4+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Chan never asked for anything but this is the four times he asked for something and the one time he didn't. ♡
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	Ask For It

  
  
  
  


Lee Chan wasn't one to ask for things. 

He grew up pretty spoiled and he's satisfied enough with the attention he gets to not want to ask for more. He was raised not to be greedy. 

But that all changed when he met Seungcheol. 

No, wait. Scratch that. 

That all changed when Seungcheol introduced his boyfriend, Wonwoo. 

Lee Chan wasn't one to ask for things, yeah. But he's also not one to turn down offers like this. 

Weaving his life along with them was easy. Wonwoo was as casual at anything in his life the same way he's casual at anything he wears. But Seungcheol balances it out by being eccentric. Passionate even in the slightest detail of how Chan's supposed to properly cut an onion. He's grown to know them well enough to know how to rile them both up, to make Wonwoo care enough and to redirect Seungcheol's attention all on him. And it's probably the start of this unhealthy obsession with asking for more. And it didn't help when both of them officially asked him to be with them. 

Yeah, it would've probably been more romantic with a lot more clothes and a lot less.. stickiness, involved, but it was enough to make Chan's heart fill to the brim and spill over. 

But it proves to be not enough for Chan because now he wants to ask for more. 

  
  


"Uh, that's..." Wonwoo blushes, staring at Chan, and Chan feels a bit embarrassed as well. 

"Why are you acting like you're the one asking. I just... I thought I should say. Thought I should ask." Chan explains, looking away. It doesn't really help much seeing as how he's still very much seated on Wonwoo's lap but it was better than staring at him. Wonwoo's hands wrap around his torso tighter and Chan relaxes when Wonwoo kisses his neck. 

"Is there any reason why you brought it up to me? Not Seungcheol?" Wonwoo asks and Chan looks down only to see him grinning.

"Stop trying to make me pick favorites, Wonwoo. Seriously, sometimes it's not funny anymore." Chan huffs and Wonwoo kisses down his neck, Making Chan crane his neck up, and Wonwoo blows cold air on the wet skin.

"Who says i'm joking? I just want you to admit that I fuck you better. Stop lying to Seungcheol, Channie, it's not good to lie to your boyfriend like that." Wonwoo says, pushing Chan enough to smile up at him and Chan hates how weak he gets when he talks cocky like this. "You know, Seungcheol and I keep count. I've made you cum without touching you twice and he's only done that once." Wonwoo says and Chan scoffs.

"You guys are disgusting." Chan frowns but groans when Wonwoo's hand slips under his sweatpants but still over his underwear, gripping his ass as he leans up to kiss Chan. 

"Let's talk about the spanking thing more when Cheol's here. Right now I just wanna eat you out and then fuck you as a reward for finishing my exams. Please. I won't even count this one officially if you want." Wonwoo says, classy as ever, and Chan can't even find it in himself to tease him by saying no. He just whimpers when Wonwoo finally slides Chan's shirt off and starts groping his ass as he licks up his neck.

Right. Talk later. 

And as much as Chan want's to say he doesn't count, he can't help but compare the two as well. 

Wonwoo's touches are more firm, enough to leave a trail of fingertip shaped bruises on Chan's hips but tender enough to make Chan long for them. And he has a thing for manhandling Chan on the bed. How he's stripping him while he has him sitting on his lap and then flipping them over and placing himself in between Chan's legs as he strips his own clothes off. And he's just brutally honest that it makes Chan go insane, asking to do somethign to Chan to get his mind off of things, asking if he can fuck him to get a better night sleep, asking Chan to sit on his face just because he likes th eway Chan's voice break when cums. It's enough to make anyone go insane. 

"Are you clean?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. Wonwoo grins and he can't help but roll his eyes. 

"I know you well enough to prep myself ahead of time. I am your boyfriend, you know?" Chan says, huffing, glaring, but Wonwoo's face turns from hungry to just... soft. 

" _God_. I love you so much." Wonwoo says out of nowhere and he leans down to hover his annoyingly hot face over Chan's before trailing his fingers down Chan's chest and lower to his torso.

"You're just too good to me. So good for us." Wonwoo says and he knows damn well how praises work on Chan.

"Sh-Shut up and just get on with it. I'm... I have some stuff to do afterwards." Chan says, lying. He pushes Wonwoo's chest, and Wonwoo grins.

"Whatever you want babe. I'll make sure to make it worth your while." Wownoo says, grinning smugly at Chan as he grabs for his wrists and pins them over his head before leaning down to kiss him. 

And Wonwoo, as Seungcheol says, is nothing but a man of his words.

Wonwoo works him open with his fingers for the best part of half an hour. More for his satisfaction than actually prepping Chan, and Chan's not one to say no to that. Wonwoo was kind enough to let his arms go as he fingers him open, letting Chan grasp and claw and scratch at any patch of skin he could grab. Wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck when he moves to kiss him, and then threading his fingers through his hair, screaming as he cums from Wonwoo's fingers jabbing at his prostate as he fucks his fingers as fast as he could. 

Wonwoo kisses the side of his parted mouth, praises dripping off his mouth and spilling right into Chan, words of how he looks like, how he makes Wonwoo feel, how he makes Wonwoo want. It was enough to have Chan shaking as his dick twitches again. "You two are so much fun to play with. Always so responsive." Wonwoo whispers against his ears and Chan moans as he pulls Wonwoo back for another kiss. Waiting for him to put the condom on was torture for Chan and him being a fucking tease and just pressing the head of his dick against Chan's rim as he licks the inside of Chan's mouth is just absolute hell. Pleasure that's so right but not enough that it makes you a little crazy.

But Wonwoo's not the only one with an edge over them. 

"Please. Move. Channie wants to be fucked." Chan huffs and Wonwoo's right eye twitches before he finally pushes in. And, God, does the stretch feel good. 

Wonwoo's dick is what Chan would call a typical dildo shape. Not that he analyzes his boyfrineds dicks like theyre sex toys or anything, but it's just a mere observation. The feeling of being so deep the stretch feels like it's taking forever. The kind that makes Chan think it's more than just nine inches with the way he angles himself that has Chan choking on nothing after a few thrust. And after that it's just a blur of Wonwoo's lips on his skin and, hands gripping his hips, and then Wonwoo pushing him over the edge just right before he himself spills in the condom inside Chan. 

"Wanna eat you out." Wonwoo whispers, moving back on the bed enough that his face was leveled with Chan's waist and Chan moans. 

"I'm tired."

"Please. I'll make you feel good." Wonwoo asks, as if Chan is actually able to say no when Wonwoo's face is already in between his legs.

"Okay. Just... not too fast this time." Chan asks and Wonwoo grins before setting Chan's legs over his shoulders and diving in. 

And he dive's in in the most literal sense of the word. 

He lifts Chan's thighs up to press them down to his chest and just licks at his rim as soon as he could. He doesn't slow down nor does he try to set a pace. It was messy and made Chan's brain melt with every shallow thrust his tongue makes and Chan is only a bit embarrassed when he cums not even three minutes later. It surprises even Wonwoo but instead of his usual smug grin, he gently sets Chan down and holds his head in one hand. "Hey. Sorry. Was it too much? Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks, his genuinely concerned face almost made Chan laugh given how he just killed Chan with just his tongue, but Chan just nods. Wonwoo lets him rest for a while and then they both make their way to the bathroom, letting the bathtub fill up as Wonwoo scrubs the cum of Chan's skin with tender touches and Chan just falls a bit more in love when Wonwoo massages his lower back and thighs under the warmth of the water in the tub and Chan just soaks in every light kisses from Wonwoo when they're out on the couch, changed into more comfortable clothes, and lying down with Chan's head propped up by a pillow and Wonwoo's head on his chest. Seungcheol comes back from his classes to see them like that and only pouts for a while about being jealous of it all. 

Chan wakes Wonwoo up to help Seungcheol with dinner and Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol down for a kiss before letting them both go and going back to sleep. When they're set and are just waiting for their food to simmer or fry or cool down, Seungcheol presses him up against the counter, lifts him up to sit on it, and kisses him softly as he pressed himself in between Chan's parted legs. Chan asks him about his day and Seungcheol asks him about his. He'd wrap Chan in his arms and just take a deep breath. He does this a lot when he's tired so Chan tells him to wash up and he'll finish dinner. Seungcheol smiles, thanks him, and goes to their bedroom. Chan figures he can bring the topic up some other time. 

  
  
  
  
  


And that time ended up being weeks away, in the middle of their summer break. 

Seungcheol had just graduated, went back home, and then came back to their small-but-big-enough apartment with a huge smile. 

Since that was Seungcheol's last year in college, he spent a week back at home with his family right after graduation and then came back to their small-but-big-enough-for-three apartment. He was already telling them about the schedule for his board exams and his schedule for work on top of his review for the board exam. Wonwoo was scowling the whole time, not seeing much of a window in Seungcheol's life plan to fit the three of them and Chan watches as Seungcheol tries to soften Wonwoo up by clinging to him. 

After that, Chan finds them falling into the pattern of their new schedule. Chan being a third year architecture student means his apprenticeship starts this summer and Wonwoo's apprenticeship ends a week before classes start. Seungcheol's job starts officially in the middle of the month so he relaxes for now while Wonwoo complains about his dumb boss and Chan complains about not being given anything to do. Seungcheol and Wonwoo decided not to work on the same company, ever, because of how that would probably affect their work. But Chan personally thinks it's just because they both know they won't be able to keep their ground and not try to hold each other given the chance. 

The conversation starts with both of them missing Wonwoo. 

The company Wonwoo's doing his apprenticeship at is holding a kind of team building trip out of town and they surprisingly invited even the students. Wonwoo was reluctant at first but figured it'd be best to join them if he wants to work for the company after graduating. So Wonwoo sucked it up and packed a bag. But then it hits the two of them that Wonwoo's gonna be gone for a week, the week before Seungcheol starts his job, and they end up finally breaking by friday. Chan comes home to Seungcheol stacking their fridge with bottles of alcohol and then smiling at Chan like he'd just been caught. "I need this, okay." Seungcheol deffends and Chan just laughs as he nods and asks if he bought anything to eat while they drink.

And Chan should've seen it coming, both of them starved of their Wonwoo and full of rice cakes and soju. 

"You asked him that?" Seungcheol asks, he moves back a bit to look at Chan next to him and Chan nods. 

"Yeah. He said we should talk about it with you." Chan says and pulls Seungcheol back next to him. 

"Wow. Should I be jealous you told him first?" Seungcheol adds and Chan sighs.

"You two are _ridiculous_. No. I told him first because we talked about it first. I want.. I was thinking that both of you do it." Chan says, grinning, and he leans his head on Seugncheol's shoulder just to rile him up even more. 

"I think it would be, uh.. I think it'd be hot." Seungcheol says. He downs a shot and Chan looks up, watches him avoid his eyes.

"Really?" Chan asks, turning to face Seungcheol completely and placing a hand on his chest.

"I honestly just think anything you do is hot." Seungcheol says, ears blushing so hard that it's impossible to just blame it on the alcohol. 

"Alright. No need to sweet talk me like that, Cheol. We're boyfriends already." Chan teases and Seungcheol laughs. 

"I mean it! I think you look hot when you're studying with your earphones on and wouldn't notice anything outside of your drafting table. I think you look hot glaring at the toaster when you're forced to wake up early. I think you'd look hot with you ass red and hot." Seungcheol whispers the last one closer to Chan's ears and he lets himself be pulled on Seungcheol's lap. "I think you look hot right fucking now." Seungcheol says, staring more at his lips than his eyes, and Chan wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck. 

The alcohol was forgotten in lieu of getting drunk off each other's lips and half an hour later, Chan finds himself naked from the waist down with Seungcheol's hands roaming the skin under his shirt. Seungcheol was naked for the most part, just left wearing his boxers and nothing else, and Chan is so so fucking glad Jihoon and Soonyoung had dragged both of his boyfriends to start working out years back. 

Chan's not one to rely heavily on physical appearances when it comes to attraction and all but you can't really blame him for getting used to the feeling of strong arms pinning him down, flexing and bulging every time they so much as move. 

"Wanna suck you off." Chan says, pushing Seungcheol off of his lips enough to groan. 

"God. Are you... Are you sure?" Seungcheol asks. Chan can't help but feel offended by it so he pushes Seungcheol off of him, making him sit back on one end of the couch, and he makes a show of taking his shirt off slowly. Seungcheol stares as he crawls forward for a kiss, letting his fingers move to his hair as Chan kisses down his neck to his toned chest and Chan plays with his nipples a bit the way Wonwoo always does, and Seungcheol grows harder in his boxers.

Chan goes lower, pulling Seungcheol's boxers off as he moves down to his abs and kissing down until he's right over Seungcheol's dick. He lets him kick his boxers off, letting them land somewhere on the floor, as Chan wraps his hand around Seungcheol's dick and smiles up at him, locking his eyes with his, before kissing the tip. Seungcheol tugs on his hair, pushing him down, and Chan hits his thigh lightly, "Don't." Chan says and Seungcheol whines. 

Chan probably sucks the most dick between the three of them, not like they're counting (but Chan is counting. Wonwoo sucks the least dick but he makes up for being an absolute god with his mouth) and he can say that he's damn good at it. And if either of them would like to tell him differently he's just gonna remind them of the time Wonwoo broke their well lived fluffy handcuffs all because he couldn't help but grab Chan's hair as he cums in his mouth. Chan definitely will not forget that. For bragging rights and for reliving that deep warm feeling in his gut seeing Wonwoo pant with the broken cuffs hanging around his wrists, his whole arm still tense and twitching from over exertion and that was the day Chan figured out another kink. 

"Fuck. Shit, Chan. Your mouth's-" Seungcheol groans, looking down, and Chan pulls off and smiles as he pumps his length.

"What about my mouth?" Chan asks, licking the underside of Seungcheol's cock,and both of them moan as Seungcheol tightens his grip on his hair.

"It's so pretty. So fucking pretty." Seungcheol says, looking down to rub his thumb over his lips, and Chan held onto his wrist to suck on his thumb. 

"Wanna send Wonwoo a picture?" Seungcheol asks, grinning, and Chan smiles, too. Seungcheol reaches for his phone with his free hand, one hand still holding Chan's jaw, thumb pressing down on his tongue, and something about it is making Chan harder. 

Seungcheol holds up his phone, presses his thumb and makes Chan open his mouth before taking the photo. Seungcheol grins at the photo, taking his hand away from Chan, and Chan's mouth feels oddly empty. "I wanna send a video, too." Chan adds, taking hold of Seungcheol's dick again and taking him in completely. Seungcheol drops his phone on his chest, cursing, and Chan holds himself down for a couple of seconds before pulling up. Drool drips out the corner of his mouth and onto Seungcheol's dick. Chan hasn't done this in a while so he's a bit sloppy but he knew both of them likes Chan more when he's messier.

"Come on. Wanna show Wonwoo." Chan says before taking Seungcheol's dick in his mouth again. He can taste the salty and heavy taste of Seungcheol's precum when he licks at the tip and Seungcheol just holds onto the back of Chan's head as he moans. Loud. His hands were firm on Chan's head but the touch was more tender than anything else. Chan can feel Seungcheol running his hand over his hair and something about it makes Chan feel warm despite his lack of clothes. 

When Seungcheol's closing in on his orgasm, his thighs trembling and his grip on Chan's hair tightening, Chan stops and tries to catch his breath as he pumps Seungcheol's dirk gently. "I really want you to take a video. Come on." Chan says and Suengcheol groans, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy breath before nodding. He holds his phone on his stomach and nods when he pressed record. Chan starts working when he does and instead of looking up to Seungcheol, he stares at the camera at the back of his phone. 

Chan was done showing off for Seungcheol so he figured the only thing left to do now was finish him off. He starts taking him deeper and he starts bobbing his head faster. Seungcheol starts moaning louder and louder and Chan braces for the cum down his throat when Seungcheol tightens his hand on his hair painfully. He pulls Chan off halfway through his orgasm, showing off how good he looks with cum on his face and his lips wet and swollen. Chan pumps him through his orgasm and smiles at the camera before opening his mouth and sucking on the head of his dick, licking it clean before pulling off. 

Seungcheol makes a pained sound, pulling Chan off his dick, and then pulling him up for a kiss. Chan hears the soft thud of the phone falling on the carpet of their living room and he can't help but get harder when Seungcheol kisses him and licks the taste of his own cum off of his tongue. "What do you want?" Seungcheol asks him and Chan bites his tongue and kisses him again. "Just... wanna get fucked." Seungcheol groans at that and he laughs. "Give me five minutes." Suengcheol says but Chan wants something in him five minutes ago. Chan voices this out to Seungcheol so Seungcheol huffs and carries him towards their bedroom and drops him on the bed. He walks around the bed to get something from their "Forbidden drawer of wonders" as Wonwoo calls it and Chan sees him pull out the lube and Wonwoo's mortal enemy. 

"Wonwoo's gonna be mad you're using that." Chan says and Seungcheol smiles as he crawls in between Chan's legs. "Technically, _you're_ using it. And I know he's gonna be mad, that's why I'm sending another video. Is that okay, baby?" Seungcheol asks, kissing Chan's thighs, and Chan whines when Seungcheol's hands grab his knees and then leans down to kiss the inside of his thighs. 

Seungcheol started off by fingering Chan with two fingers, spreading him open as much as he could in under two minutes, and then he's kneeling, hovering over Chan, one hand holding his phone, and another pushing the toy in. Chan moans at the stretch, feeling it go deeper and deeper, until Seungcheol laughs. "He looks so pretty like this, doesn't he?" Seungcheol says more to the phone than to him and Chan moans. 

After that, Seungcheol curls himself on Chan's side. He has his head up on his hand, looking down at Chan, while his other hand is curling around Chan's waist and fucking the toy in him. Chan presses his face on Seungcheol's chest, hiding away from his soft smile that makes Chan want to melt, and Seungcheol kisses the top of his head. "Is it good?" Seungcheol asks, pressing the toy in to the hilt, and Chan preens. He nods, wiggles himself up to level his face with Seungcheol, and Seungcheol lets him rest his head on his arm as Chan's arms wrap around his neck. "More. _Faster_. Wa-wanna cum." Chan asks and Seungcheol kisses him softly as he rubs his hand down his hair and fucks the toy in him as fast as his hands could. 

Chan cums like that, shaking and moaning with Seungcheol's arms around him, his cum staining Seungcheol's stomach, and lying pliant as Seungcheol kisses him softly. Seunghceol cleans them up, wraps a blanket around Chan as they head back to the couch where he picks up his boxers and slips them on again. They resume their drinking session with less drinking and more snuggling under Chan's blanket, and Chan's only a little pissed off when he wakes up cold on the couch. Seungcheol apologizes by making him breakfast and Chan's day instantly brightens when Wonwoo video calls them to yell at them for being sent from hell to torture his poor soul. _"WE HAVE A GROUP EXERCISE IN AN HOUR AND I'M HARD!"_ Wonwoo complains and Chan smiles wider when Wonwoo realizes he's still naked under the blanket wrapped around his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chan should've known better to mix his alcohol with pretty faces but he can't avoid them as much with two boyfriends. 

Wonwoo had taken the liberty of celebrating the end of their summer schedules and the start of his final year in college. Seungcheol even had time to join them this time and if he's joining then Chan has to. It's like an unwritten law. 

And it was around midnight when things got a bit heated. 

But not in the way Chan would necessarily enjoy.

"You're the one who's into necks, Wonwoo. You have no fucking rights to kink shame me." Suengcheol argues, bottle in his hand as he points an accusing finger at Wonwoo. 

"How is that worse than your biting thing?" Wonwoo fires back and Chan sighs.

"Can you two keep it down?"

"No. You're not any better than us, Chan." Seungcheol says, frowning at Chan, and he sighs.

"Do not bring me into your argument. You two have fun arguing." Chan says, finishing off his bottle, as Seungcheol scoffs.

"Honestly, I think Chan's the worst. I mean, spanking is like, different level of kink, isn't it?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods. Chan heaves out a sigh.

"Both of you shut up." Chan says and he takes the bottles in their hands before walking to the kitchen. 

Chan cleans up a bit, still just a bit tipsy from a few bottles but the other two had already burned through at least six bottles each if Chan counted the bottles right. He hears the two talking in what they probably think is a hushed voice and Chan laughs as Wonwoo asks Seungcheol if his joke was too much. Seungcheol then adds that he keeps teasing Chan and he has to stop and Wonwoo apologizes. Chan looks over his shoulder to find them both still on the couch, hunched over with their heads almost pressed against each other, and Wonwoo stands up and makes his way to the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry I called you kinky." Wonwoo starts and Chan wants to pull out his phone to film everything. Chan stops scrubbing the plates on the sink to turn around and give Wonwoo a blank look. Wonwoo didn't have his glasses on since he tends to just fall asleep when he's drunk like this and Chan thinks he looks fucking adorable blinking his probably dry eyes. 

"I didn't mean it." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol sighs.

"That's it?" Suengcheol asks and Wonwoo turns to shush him.

"Shut the fuck up i'm doing my fucking best here." Wonwoo yells at him and Chan can't help but laugh. 

Chan clears his throat and Wonwoo turns to look at him again, making himself look pitiful by lowering his head as he walks closer and Chan isn't against playing along. "Do you really think I'm kinky, Wonwoo?" Chan asks and Wonwoo blinks. "Uh. I mean... maybe? I don't... I don't mind. I mean I am, too." Wonwoo offers and Chan tries not to laugh as he nods. "So it's okay if I asked you to bend me over the sink right now and spank me?" Chan asks and Wonwoo looks like he's trying to analyze Chan's question. Wonwoo bites his lips, crosses his arms and then let's them fall back on his sides, and then he scratches the back of his head and turns to Seungcheol for a bit before turning to Chan. "Uh, yes?" Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. 

Chan pulls Wonwoo in for a quick kiss and tells him to drink water and Seungcheol gets up from the couch as well to sit on the table. They all drink their fair share of water, Seungcheol pulling him to sit on his lap, and then resting his head on the back of Chan's neck. Wonwoo goes to the bathroom to pee and comes back a bit red in the face. "Am I drunk?" Wonwoo asks them and Chan smiles. "I don't know. Are you drunk?" Chan asks and Wonwoo blinks at the question and then groans. 

Chan had to drag Seungcheol into their bedroom where Wonwoo's already sleeping on his side of the bed and Chan laughs as Seungcheol takes off his shirt and pulls Chan to lie on his chest. "Wonwoo didn't mean it, you know. And even if you are kinky, we still love you the same. You'll be the kinky boyfriend." Seungcheol says, genuine and sweet, and Chan smiles as Seungcheol sets him on the bed in the middle of the two and he rests his head on Seungcheol's chest as Wonwoo's arms wrap around him before he feels his entire body cling on his back. 

The next morning, Chan wakes up first to no one's surprise and makes the greasiest breakfast for the two hungover babies that are about to wake up whining. He makes the strong coffee Wonwoo is in love with and cooks three sunny side up eggs for Seungcheol because that seems to be his favorite thing to eat when he's like this and then he finally finishes off the box of pancake mix they have in their fridge and adds fruits to half and leaves the others plain. The only fruit they have right now is a bruised up pair of bananas so it's gonna be bacon and banana pancake for Wonwoo and eggs and pancake for Seungcheol. Chan gets a bit of both since he's grown to love both and he's quick to pacify them both when they come out of their room groaning like a pair of zombies. 

"If I were to only marry one of you, I'd pick you over Seungcheol." Wonwoo says after downing his first cup of coffee and Chan laughs at Seungcheol's affronted face.

"I was your boyfriend _first_!" Seungcheol argues but Wonwoo just shakes his head and gets up. He gets on one knee in front of Chan and Chan laughs harder as Seungcheol gets up and holds Wonwoo in a chokehold, pulling him up and then pushing him away before kneeling in front of Chan as well. "How about this. Who ever wants to clean up the dishes gets to propose." Chan says and Wonwoo huffs.

"Whatever. I called dibs." 

"Dibs don't work on marriage, _asshole_." Suengcheol argues and they glare at each other until Chan huffs and threatens not to marry either of them if this is how they get after they drink. Both of them behaved well for the rest of the morning and Chan let Seungcheol feed him and thanked Wonwoo for refilling his coffee. 

The two of them ended up doing the dishes together and Chan takes a video of them this time. Both in just shirt and boxers, bumping shoulders with each other as they argue about how stupid Seungcheol is at scrubbing dishes. Seungcheol pulls out the _"Ya! I'm still older than you!"_ card and Wonwoo just ignores him completely. 

  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo tends to be the one who nags the most amongst them and Chan knows it's just because he's thinking of them. But this is just ridiculous. 

The word spanking wasn't brought up until after months into their school year.

Post argument. 

"I keep telling you, I'm fine!" 

"You haven't slept in two fuckign days, Chan."

"Trust me, I know. You keep bringing it up every five minutes." Chan answers back, tired and a little bit on edge, and Wonwoo's disappointed sigh just mocks his mood. 

"Chan you have to-" "Look. I have to finish this plate by friday and if a do a shit job at this then my whole average for this semester is fucked. Can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Chan hated the taste of those words in his mouth but something heavy in his chest tells him it was justified. Wonwoo laughs bitterly next to him and walks away. 

And Wonwoo did exactly as Chan asked. 

Seungcheol came home that day with a soft smile and Chan deflates. Seungcheol tells him Wonwoo's gonna be staying with Jihoon for the week to finish a project. But both of them know that's not the real reason why he's there. 

"Hey. It's okay. He'll come around by the end of the week. You know how he is." And Chan does know him. Wonwoo's the worst at this. Or best. He'll give you exactly what you want in the most inconvenient way and Chan hates how he always falls for it. How he's always the first to break. But not this time. 

"I just... Does he think I like this? Slaving myself like this? I hate staying up all night and I hate not being able to just relax and take a day off and he makes it seem like I have a choice in this. I have to finish it." Chan knows he's ranting but Seungcheol just lets him. pulling him closer next to him on the couch and leaving his hand on Chan's waist. 

"Trust me, I know. He once 'accidentally' bought decaf coffee just so i'd fall asleep 'by accident'. He only stopped when I caught him." Seungcheol says and Chan sighs. 

"But he means well. And I think you're mad because you know that." Seungcheol says and Chan huffs. Of course he fucking know that. Doesn't mean he's still not allowed to be pissed.

"I don't care. This time I'm not giving in. And I'm tired. I just sent my floor plans to that dumbass of a partner i'm stuck with and if he doesn't finish the elevations by tomorrow night I'll put him on my 'to castrate' list." Chan rants and Seungcheol laughs.

"Wonwoo said you haven't eaten anything substantial since this morning so I bought proper food." Seungcheol says and Chan's chest tightens.

"You sure you can handle it?" Seungcheol teases him, standing up to walk towards their table and Chan frowns.

"Shut up or you're gonna be on my list, too." Chan snaps back and Seungcheol laughs.

By Friday, Chan is exhausted in every way the word could possibly mean. His back hurts from being hunched over his drafting table and for carrying their project by himself. He's fallen back to wearing the wrist support again due to the "excessive strain and effort you put on it when working". And his head hurts for various reasons. One being Wonwoo staring at im but not saying a fucking word. 

True to his words, Wonwoo comes back Friday night. Chan was passed out on the couch when he did and his headache started by waking up with a text from Seungcheol apologizing for not getting home last night and their thickest and most comfortable blanket on top of him. Wonwoo was moving silently on the kitchen, making food, and Chan can't help but stare at his back the entire time. When he was done cooking, Chan lies back down and sighs. He turns to hide his face in the back of the couch and he hears something hit the coffee table before he hears Wonwoo's footsteps fading back to their spare room. And Chan knows it's the spare room because it would've taken him longer to get to their bedroom. Chan turns under the cover of the blanket and he peeks to find a bowl perched up on the coffee table. It smells like Wonwoo's go to fried rice and Chan grumbles as he sits back up and eats the damn thing. And his head ache starts growing bacuse of how much he loves the fucking food. 

His head ache grows harder when he wakes up from his morning nap and finds Wonwoo standing in front of their bedroom door with nothing but a towel around his waist. Wonwoo turns to look at him and Chan just stares at him blankly as Wonwoo goes inside. Chan blinks the sleep away from his eyes and finally wakes up when Wonwoo comes out of their room in a huge white shirt and black shorts. 

And Chan's body decidedly started to tell him how horny he was right at that moment. 

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks, voice softer than usual. Chan looks away and goes back to lying down on the couch. "Yeah. 'M just tired." Chan says and he hears Wonwoo hum. Wonwoo then started moving about around the place and Chan had resorted into facing the back of the couch again. Wonwoo tells Chan he's gonna buy them lunch and Chan just answers him with a grunt. Fifteen minutes pass, not like Chan's waiting for him, counting the time, and his headache grows and just swallows his whole head.

"What?" Chan asks, wanting to be sure he heard him clear and Hansol sighs.

 _"I'm asking you why your boyfriend is asking me what to do to "cheer you up". Are you okay? Is it that long haired douche of a prof again?"_ Hansol asks and Chan laughs.

"What? No! I'm fine! Look, Cheol's probably just thinking i'm mad because he didn't come home yesterday and-" _"Cheol? No, dude. I'm talking about Wonwoo."_ Hansol cuts him off and Chan's eye twitches.

"What?"

 _"Yeah. He's been messaging me non stop. I don't think I've seen him this adorable, like, ever."_ Hansol says, laughing, and Chan sighs. 

"It’s... It’s cool. Don't worry about him. Hey, uh, I think Jihoon asked Seungcheol to ask me to have lunch this monday? What's that about?"

 _"We just wanted to hang out. And I haven't seen you in like, two weeks, dude. I'm Chan deprived."_ Hansol teases and Chan huffs.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys then. And tell your boyfriend to stop sheltering my boyfriend when he's running away or i'm gonna beat his ass." Chan says and Hansol laughs before ending the call with a goodbye. 

Wonwoo comes through the door with a plastic bag and an unsure smile and it immediately drops when he locks eyes with Chan. 

"You know, for a smart guy, you're pretty fucking stupid." Chan huffs out and Wonwoo sighs.

"I know." 

"And if you think you can buy me out without talking about this properly then just stop. You're giving me a headache." Chan says, getting up from the couch and going to their bedroom. He hears Wonwoo groan by the door and a minute later, he comes into the bedroom. 

Chan was already lying down on their bed when he crawled behind him and Chan just let Wonwoo wrap his arms around him. 

"I'm sorry. For everything. For yelling at you and for, you know... leaving. It was a shitty move and I figured you didn't need a dumbass of a boyfriend to add onto your already stressful week but I still did it. I'm really sorry Channie." Wonwoo says and Chan tries to hold out. Steels himself to not give in. But Wonwoo's arms around him warms him up better than their covers and just a kiss at the back of his neck was enough to wash away his growing headache. "I missed you." Wonwoo says and Chan huffs. "Who's fault is that?" Chan says back and Wonwoo sighs. 

"I missed you, too. _Asshole_." Chan says, he lines his arm on top of Wonwoo's and slips his fingers in between Wonwoo's. Wonwoo pulls him closer, holds him tighter, and Chan sighs.

"I know you're just looking out for me and all, but you know how hectic things are. You know how this goes, Wonwoo." Chan says and Wonwoo hums.

"I know. I just... I hated seeing you that tired."

"And your solution for that is to stress me out even more?"

"I didn't mean to. I just..." "You think fighting me into taking a break will work?" 

"No." Wonwoo answers, "I don't like fighting. I don't like fighting _either_ of you."

"We know." Chan says and he lets go of Wonwoo's hand to turn and face him. 

"Look. I love you, like, a lot. Sometimes I just need you to let me do what I think is right for me and just be there for me. This whole guilt tripping thing hurts a lot and i hate it." Chan confesses and Wonwoo nods, biting his lower lip to keep himself from tearing up.

"I... I know you didn't mean anything by it but that's how I feel. How I felt. And I hate it. And i hate hating you but you're just such an idiot sometimes." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs softly. Wonwoo let's Chan hold his face, leaning in to the touch as Chan smiles at him. 

"I'll make it up to you."

"It's okay Wonwoo."

"No. I.. I want to. I want to do something for you." Wonwoo asks, staring at Chan the way he did when they first kissed, and Chan smiles.

"Well there is one thing I've been asking you to do." Chan offers, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's neck and grinning. Wonwoo blushes and Chan frowns.

"Maybe not spanking. Not right now, anyway." Wonwoo says, smiling, and Chan sighs.

"And here I thought I could finally get my cheeks abused." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Maybe when Cheol's here."

"Where is he, anyways?"

"Oh... i uh... I asked him not to come home while I tried to apologize."

"You kicked out our boyfriend on a Saturday just because you're too chicken to apologize?" Chan asks and Wonwoo frowns.

"He's with Jeonghan. He'll be fine." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. Wonwoo moves his head closer, nudging Chan's nose with his, and Chan smiles.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Why are you asking like that?"

"I feel like I don't deserve a kiss right now. Not from you, anyways." Wonwoo says and Chan swoons. 

"Well, I give you permission to kiss me." Chan says, grinning, and Wonwoo closes the distance between them and kisses Chan so tenderly that Chan feels a bit breathless from it. 

Rough Wonwoo is amazing. He's sturdy and unrelenting and really good to get his mind off of things. But this Wonwoo is Chan's favorite. Soft and gentle Wonwoo that holds him like he's fragile. Wonwoo pulls back, smiling at Chan, before kissing down his jaw. Chan groans at the open mouthed kisses Wonwoo does, nipping at the skin before pulling away, and Chan's fully hard when Wonwoo comes back up to kiss him in the mouth properly. 

"Wanna help you get off." Wonwoo says against his lips and Chan nods.

"Can i suck you off?" Wonwoo asks and Chan moans.

"Yes, please." Chan keens and Wonwoo lets Chan lie down on their bed on his back before crawling down and slipping his pants and underwear off. Wonwoo was about to tug off his shirt but Chan held it down. "Cold." was all Chan had to say before Wonwoo was gripping his bare legs and leaning up to give him one final kiss.

Wonwoo sucks dick like a pro and Chan thinks that maybe he's saving both him and Seungcheol by not sucking dick as much to keep their sanity intact. One of Chan's legs is over Wonwoo's houlder while the other one is being held down and Chan whimpers every time Wonwoo takes all of him inside his mouth. Wonwoo uses his tongue as he pulls back and he rubs a smooth and warm hand on the inside of Chan's thighs before diving back in. 

Everything is too much and yet Chan wants more. Want's Wonwoo to go harder, faster, and Wonwoo does. Wonwoo complies to everything he asks and Chan feels his orgasm building faster because of it. "I'm- I'm close. Gonna cum." Chan mutters and Wonwoo pulls back. "Wanna cum in your mouth. Please." Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. kissing the skin around the base of his dick before taking Chan's length back in his mouth. Wonwoo then reaches up and holds Chan's hand before lifting it and bringing it over his head. He looks up at Chan, head still bobbing, and Chan grips his hair hard pushing Wonwoo down to the base of his dick as he cums. Chan can't help but apologize as he finishes his orgasm like that and he watches as Wonwoo pulls back, lips a mess of spit and cum, smiling. "Was it good?" _Was I good?_ comes out unsaid and Chan feels his brain melting. Wonwoo leans closer, wiping at his mouth as he hovers over Chan, and Chan nods as he pulls him in for a kiss. 

That day, Chan cums again from Wonwoo's fingers and another time from Wonwoo's tongue. He had decided on not letting Wonwoo get what he wants for once but he was hard for hours and didn't even touch himself as he pleases Chan so he pushes him down on the bed and rides him until he cums inside of him. And making him finger the cum out of Chan in the shower was just Chan's way of giving both of them what they want. Wonwoo tells him the next day that Seungcheol was more sad than mad that he comes home to their room smelling like sex when Chan's passed out in the couch with Wonwoo wrapped around him and Chan made sure to make it up to Seungcheol. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chan hears the words again, from Wonwoo's lips, when he's pressed up in between the two. Seungcheol's mouth was on his and Wonwoo's hands were slowly working his clothes off with tender touches of what exposed skin he had. 

The three of them find themselve free the next day after months of their schedule not lining up and when realization hits them, they each take turns taking a shower and preparing everything they need. Checking if they have lube, condoms even if they barely use them since they got tested, and food that can be cooked by doing the bare minimum. Because no one is gonna want to get up for anything the day after. 

It seems like such a chore, like scheduling their night for sex is such a boring thing to do, but it's how they work. Wonwoo's barely been seen without his laptop in front of him, finishing his thesis, and Seungcheol's work is the kind who slaves away their fresh grad employees so when he gets home he eats, does his work, and then passes out. Chan is still in his third year but he's not doing any better. Having Hansol in his classes were a huge help but it's still very taxing and time consuming. The most intimacy they get is sitting side by side on the couch with their laptops after dinner and just feeling their legs against each other as they work with Chan's playlist as background noise in their apartment. 

And now that they are together and have time and have each other, Wonwoo brings it up.

"Might be fun. I missed hearing you wrecked." Wonwoo adds and Seungcheol pulls back to smile at him.

"I gotta say, I'm with Wonwoo with this one." Seungcheol says, kissing his neck, and Chan can't breathe. 

Wonwoo then leaves a gentle smack on the side of his thigh and Chan couldn't help but moan. Seungcheol keeps kissing at his neck and Wonwoo whispers into his ear as he pushes in a finger in Chan. Wonwoo's finger was lubed up enough for it to go without fail and Seungcheol went back to kissing Chan. 

Chan had always been in the middle. At first he thinks it's because he was the last piece of their little puzzle but he soon finds that Wonwoo and Seungcheol just works well this way. They work well seeing each other so they can fill in the gap left by the other and it just usually ends with Chan feeling too much and both of them getting off to knowing how well they can play with Chan. Right now, it isn't any different. Seungcheol got up from Chan's left, leaving the cold air to reach Chan, as Wonwoo pulls Chan up to sit and then tells him to get on all fours as Seungcheol smiles in front of him. And Chan gets harder instantly. 

Personally, this is Chan's favorite position. On his hands and knees with both of his boyfriends staring hungrily at him from both ends. Wonwoo kept fucking Chan with his fingers, two turning into three, and Seungcheol has his face in his hands, tilting him up for a kiss before grinning. "Someone's excited." Seungcheol says and Chan shivers when his hand reaches the back of Chan's head and tilts his head back with a bit more force on his grip. Chan gasps, his jaw hanging as he struggles to breathe and keep his upper half up at the same time. "Are you ready, baby?" Seungcheol asks and Chan shivers. He nods and swallows thickly before Seungcheol lets his head go down on his lap. Chan forgets about pushing himself up and immediately reaches for Seungcheol's cock in front of him. Seungcheol wasn't as long as Wonwoo's but he is definitely thicker. And that's why this position works so heavenly for Chan. Wonwoo asks if he's ready and he licks at the head of Seungcheol's cock as he nods. 

You see, Chan's an architecture major. He works more on measurement than he does with anything else. Ergonomics and anthropometrics usually is the first considerations he focuses on forhis plans and you might be wondering why he would suddenly just think about measurements while his boyfriends are fucking up in his mouth and ass respectively and he has a very reasonable reason. 

Wonwoo's dick is longer rather than thicker but that doesn't mean he isn't thick enough to make Chan tear up the first time he took his dick in him. He's long enough to make Chan feel like he's fucking up into his stomach and his dick is angled up on the tip the everytime he fucks Chan on his knees he always cums untouched. And Seungcheol's dick is thick and a delicous and welcomed weight on his tnogue and Chan loves when Seungcheol cna't help himself and jsut ruts up in his mouth, fucking his mouth deep and then reeling himself in and apologizing to Chan by petting his hair that does things to Chan that even he's embarrased enough to admit to them. And the feeling of his lips stretching to accommodate Seungcheol's girth does things to Seungcheol that when he looks down with his dick halfway in, he would end up spurting a bit of precum that Chan swallows happily. 

This position works like heaven because Chan designed it to be. Knew Wonwoo enough to know that his obsession with asses would keep him satisfied with fondling Chan without restriction and Seungcheol's need for attention is just as bad as Chan's. That's why this works. And not just for Chan.

"I'm gonna cum so embarrassingly fast." Seungcheol gasps out and Chan pulls off, licking the slit of his dick before gasping at Wonwoo's particularly hard and deep thrust. "Me too." Wonwoo says, pulling Chan's knees back to let him lie down on his stomach before fucking back into him. Wonwoo literally fucks Chan into the mattress and Chan lets himself scream and beg louder to make Wonwoo go faster. Seungcheol then holds the back of his head and Chan swallows before taking him back in his mouth. 

And here he was again, in his happy place.

Seungcheol cums first, moaning and pushing Chan's head down and cumming in his mouth and then pulling out to cum on his face. Chan opens his mouth and tries his best to catch as much in his mouth. Seungcheol sits back when he's done, staring at Chan like he's dressed in gold rather than covered in cum,and Wonwoo grabs hold of his arm and flips him on his back without pulling out. The feeling of it is absolutely mind crushing and Wonwoo hooks Chan's legs over his shoulders before pinning his arms above his head and leaning down. Wonwoo grins at him, pounding restlessly inside of him, and then he winks. "Hold him down for me." Wonwoo asks and Chan feels Seuhngcheol warm hands hold his hand where they were. Wonwoo's hand then holds his face, stares at him the way he always does, and Chan wants no other recognition than the ones he gets covered in the mess he's covered in now. 

Wonwoo runs his thumb gently over Chan's face, pushing Seungcheol's cum to his mouth, and Chan parts his lips for Wonwoo because he's nothing if not good and obedient and _theirs_. Wonwoo holds his jaw and tugs at it gently, making Chan open his mouth, and Chan thought it would be just to look at the mess in his mouth but he surprises him when Wonwoo leans down and licks the inside of his mouth. Chan was flooded with an array of thoughts and his mind falters, telling his body to swallow and to breath at the same time andhe chokes on his own spit and the cum sticking to the inside of his mouth. Chan feels filthy and used and it doesn't help that Wonwoo just keeps fucking into him roughly as he gently licks at Chan's lips.

" _Please_." Chan begs. Not really sure what he's asking for but it seems to be the right thing to say seeing how Wonwoo's grinning above him. Wonwoo pulls out, flips him on his stomach again and pulls him up on his hands and knees. Seungcheol shows him mercy and sits in front of him, letting him wrap his arms around his shoulder to keep him up, and Wonwoo starts fucking into him hard as Seungcheol rubs a soothing hand on his back, telling him he's " _doing great. You're being such a good boy Channie."_ Chan starts begging again, a mantra of _"Please please please"_ falling off of his lips and onto Seungcheol's back, and that's when he felt it. The sting of skin on his skin along with the loud sound that seems to vibrate around the room and Chan feels his stomach coil and his legs tremble and he chokes on air.

"Please what? Speak up." Wonwoo says and Chan goes rigid. He moans and scratches Seungcheol's back, panting, and Seungcheol's soothing hand turns into a tight grip on his waist. "Fuck." Seungcheol says over his shoulder and Wonwoo laughs.

"Look at you. Getting tighter after just one. Didn't you ask for this?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol holds him up as Wonwoo pulls out. 

"Hey, hey. Are you okay baby? Is it too much?' Suengcheol asks and Chan feels another pair of hands on his waist.

"Yeah. Yeah, just.. was surprised, is all. I'm good." 

"You sure?" Wonwoo asks, voice sweet and tender and Chan nods. 

"Yes. Please. I want it. _Want more_." Chan asks and Wonwoo kisses the side of his neck before he wraps an arm around Chan's chest and pulls him back. Both of them on their knees, Wonwoo's chest pressed on his back, and Wonwoo aligns himself against Chan's rim before letting go of his chest and holding the underside of his knees and lifting his legs up. Chan gasps, trying to hold onto somethign as Wonwoo fuck up into him in such an embarrasing position, and that thing burning in his stomach just burns to life when he sees the way Seungcheol's looking at him. 

"Do you think he likes watching you like this? Shameless and filthy and so pliant just to get a cock inside you?" Wonwoo whispers in his ears and Chan moans.

"Cheol. Channie wants to say something." Wonwoo says and Chan moans. Wonwoo kept fucking into him and Wonwoo spreads his legs wider when Seungcheol crawls forward. Chan tries to hide himself, a hand over his hard dick, and Seungcheol smiles. 

"He wants you to try. Wanna feel your hand." Wonwoo says right over Chan's ear and Chan melts at Seungcheol's gaze. 

"Really?" Seungcheol asks and Chan breaks. He pulls his hand away and lifts them around Wonwoo's neck behind him, showing himself off as he nods.

Seungcheol hits a bit soft on the first try, foreign to the concept of it all, but the second one was a hundred times better. He hit the skin between Chan's ass and thighs and the sound was enough to make Chan groan. "Do you like this?" Seungcheol asks and Chan nods, because he's shameless, and filthy, and pliant, and nothing but theirs. 

Wonwoo cums first, surprisingly, but it was all in character. When Seungcheol's hands were more familair with leaving red marks on Chan's skin, Wonwoo was more focused on fucking Chan again. And the position and the angel was heavenly and oh so right that Chan cries when Wonwoo goes a bit deeper. "This is what you wanted, right?" Wonwoo whispers and Chan nods. "Thank you for using Channie." Chan says and Wonwoo's kiss on his shoulder turns into a bite and Chan just about goes crazy when his orgasm hits him as he's being filled. 

Wonwoo's stamina had done their job for most of the night but as soon as he finished riding his orgasm into Chan, he deflated and started breathing hard. He and Chan would’ve just fell sideways if it weren't for Seungcheol and the eldest carried Chan gently to lie on his stomach. Chan groans and Seungcheol tells him to stay like that and then walks out of the bed. Wonwoo moves next to him, scrambling on the bed, and pulls Chan on his chest. Wonwoo kisses him tenderly and tells Chan how good he was and Chan soaks it all up. Seungcheol comes back with a bottle in his hand and tells Chan that it's lotion. Chan was about to ask why but the minute Wonwoo's hand skimmed through the back of his thighs, Chan hisses. Seungcheol then takes a second before telling them both to wash up, clean themselves off of the cum on their skin, before preparing to go back to bed. 

Chan showers as quickly as he could, cleaning as much cum off of him, and he hisses whenever his hand touches the raw skin. Seungcheol apologizes next to him but Chan looks up and smiles. He kisses Seungcheol under the shower and thanks him for everything. 

When they're dried up and dressed up, aside from Chan who can't wear his underwear without hissing so he's left with wearing one of Seungcheol bigger shirts that goes past his thighs and Chan feels like it's not such a good mood when both of his boyfriends starts playing with his shirt when they're back on their bed. Seungcheol then starts by rubbing lotion on Chan's ass down to his thighs and Chan can't help but get hard at the feeling of his hand on his skin. When Chan tells them of his situation, Wonwoo grins and asks Seungcheol to do something since he's tired to the bone. Seungcheol smiles and flips Chan to lie on his back, feet planted on the bed with his thighs still exposed, and Seungcheol tells him not to move his legs before leaning down and taking his dick in his mouth. Seungcheol sucks dick like it's business. No goading and no playing, just straight on mind numbing pleasure, and Chan's shaking, cumming in his mouth in under three minutes as Wonwoo kisses him though it. 

After a few wet wipes and organizing themselves on how to sleep, Chan ends up on the end of the bed, his head pillowed on Suengcheol's chest, and Wonwoo lying on his side and running his fingers through Chan's hair. They figured Chan would have less of an incident with Seungcheol as his shield from a very clingy Wonwoo when he's asleep. Seungcheol slips his arm under Chan, wrapping around his torso to pull him closer by his waist, and Chan falls asleep like that. 

The next morning, it's been decided to not do any spanking regularly. At least not when they want to go as hard as Seungcheol did last night. Chan's skin was throbbing for the most part of the day and it only subsides when Chan literally sits on the cold tile of the bathroom. It's stupid and kind of shows how clueless they are about this whole thing and it's enought to restrict this whole thing until they learn more about aftercare. 

And Chan loves them. 

Watching Seungcheol defend himself as Wonwoo tells him to be more careful next time and Suengcheol once again reads the definition of "spanking" to Wonwoo to justify his actions. Chan runs a finger on the underside of his thighs and he sighs at the underlying burning feeling of his skin. Seungcheol kneels next to him, asking what he wants for dinner, and Wonwoo kicks his feet under him to make him fall back on his ass. He tells him he's already ordered food half an hour ago and Suengcheol groans before getting up and telling Wonwoo he can spank him himself just so he'll know what Seungcheol was talking about. 

Everything in their apartment is still after that and Wonwoo starts blushing from the neck up. Chan laughs as Seungcheol grows equally red and he watches as both of his boyfriends scramble out of the conversation.


End file.
